discordiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Hooter
Sister Hooter is the founder of Shamlicht Girls and co-founder with Captain "Sesame Seed" Rogers of Shamlicht Kids Club. She oversees a home for girls in trouble which in Discordian circles is referred to as Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception School for Unwed Mothers (OLICSUM). Name "Sister Hooter" was originally a penname shared by Society for Creative Anachronism (SCA) members Eldwin Nightowl and Brianna Sparrowhawk beginning on 19 November 1989. They wrote a spurious song that day named "Stand by His Majesty" about the king of the SCA kingdom of Caid. They credited this to "Sister Hooter." The name was a take-off of the SCA's tongue-in-cheek writer and Illuminati researcher Brother Goose, whose name was itself a takeoff of Mother Goose. The name was used for April Fool's editions of various SCA publications with most of the pieces written or co-written by Eldwin. In the 1990s, the name "Sister Hooter" was permanently adopted by a sister SCA member and close friend of Eldwin. Both of them had worked for Childhelp which has residential treatment facilities or "villages" that "provide specialized therapeutic treatment programs for court-referred, severely abused, neglected and at-risk children." OLICSUM After years of working with Childheld and another childrens' home, Sister Hooter became increasingly dissatisfied with the organized, structured and highly-regulated methodologies of the facilities with their strong emphasis on protection. She believed that being protected had already failed the girls, and that a much stronger emphasis on preparation was needed. She then oversaw a home for troubled girls that operated independently. She adopted methods developed by Eldwin Nightowl and others, including "Connie" Dobbs who founded the Home for Slackless Children, and created her own variations. While the rules of the home were strictly enforced, the girls were taught the reasons behind the rules. They also had the right to challenge a rule which could then be reviewed by Hooter, any assistants, and the girls themselves. Calling her charges "my girls," she encouraged them to laugh at themselves, and to not take themselves or their situations too seriously. The girls, most of whom had been sexually active while unmarried, were even allowed to create a humorous name for the home and called it Our Lady of the Immaculate Conception School for Unwed Mothers (OLICSUM). They also called their home mother Sister Hooter in earnest until soon the girls seldom used her real name except for outside the home. Some of the girls wanted to form their own club, which sparked the formation of Shamlicht Girls. Shamlicht Kids Club Sister Hooter founded Shamlicht Girls, and Captain "Sesame Seed" Rogers, who conducted an "anyone can play" musical band for troubled boys, founded Shamlicht Boys, both in 2005. These officially merged to become Shamlicht Kids Club (SKC) on 3 October 2007, although the two groups were conceived together. SKC is inspired by Discordianism and is a disorganization for kids. Its motto is "Be Prepared for Anything," and its purpose for members is "to prepare myself for a life filled with order and disorder and to live in a spirit of love and harmonious discord." Category:Pope Category:Order of Shamlicht